midgetbearstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jiroverse
Lore At the beginning of time, two opposing forces, one light and one dark, came into contact with one another. For many millennia, the two were at odds, but eventually they came to know a sort of kinship, akin to Yin and Yang. The two entities evolved into a single symbiotic entity, and over time became indistinguishable from each other; the light side was now capable of evil, and the dark side, kindness. Following eons of spending time as one being, the two became disgusted by their behavioral anomalies and separated into two again. However, they soon discovered that they were incapable of returning to their old selves fully. The division was agony, and both perished before long. Ever since, the two have been endlessly floating through time and space, and the dimensions themselves, endlessly reincarnated until eventually emerging in a rural Japanese town in the year 2011. Whether the reunion was due to fate or not, the entities unconsciously recognized each other and were drawn to the soul of a young man whose mind contained the right amount of discord to allow the two entrance, where again they became one being. Before long, the knowledge of the past returned to the whole, including the reincarnations. After completing the initial journey of their young host Tanjiro Tanaka, the two continued to traverse worlds, seeking further mischief and adventure. Now, though, they had names: the lighter of the two took the authoritative first name of their old host, while the darker took young Tanaka's surname and the role of his menacing subconscious. The traits of both, and their name, has been received by many hosts. True to their past, the two sometimes separate and act as rivals, but never for long, for the worlds unfortunate enough to harbor their games tend not to last... ...or you know, we're just two dumbasses playing video games. In-Game Origin After enjoying playing through Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 ''under the name Tanjiro Tanaka, we decided jokingly in Episode 17 of that series that we must be two different personalities bouncing around in the main character's head. Eventually, we split the gameplay so that Vinny played the Social Links and Matt did the battling, each according to their personality. Vinny was "The Tanjiro Half" because he had chosen the character's first name from a random Japanese name generator at the start of the LP, and Matt became Tanaka for the same reason. As time went on, Vinny showed a cruel streak towards some characters and Matt gradually became warmer towards some, leading to jokes about inversion of personalities between us. The name Tanjiro Tanaka stuck though, and has since been used in many of our LP's, especially in RPG's. The phrase "Jiroverse" was used first by Matt in the Pokemon FireRed LP as a throwaway, but has since become "canon" to the channel. Series Involved * ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 * Super Dodgeball * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Pokemon: FireRed Version * The Game of Life * Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Murder at Masquerade Manor ''(Halloween Special # 4) * ''Sonic Heroes * Mass Effect Images Category:Jiroverse Category:Persona 4 Category:Super Dodgeball